Just One Mistake
by Arkos455
Summary: M Trainer x F Lucario All Lora ever wanted was for Mike to know, but was always afraid than it would wreck everything. Now that heat season is here she gets herself into a position that seems worse than telling him. Lemons. The Sequel will be continued on a freind's account.
1. Chapter 1 A Little Secret

"Do you see anything yet?" Mike asked.

"Nothing yet." Lora responded telepathically.

Both of them were lost in the forest trying to make it to the next city but lost the path. Mike was an 18 year old man with brown hair and about 6'4" wearing a plain tee shirt and jeans. Lora on the other hand was a 13 year old Lucario about 6'2" and double d's (that tend to stay spherical) with a small C shaped birthmark on her shoulder.

Lora didn't really know much about her past. All she really remembered was faint images of her mother, a Zangoose a few times and the name Lora. Mike and his family found Lora abandoned and weak. She ended up growing up with Mike and his family until they set off.

And then there was her crush on Mike. Unfortunately it was a big one. Ever since she evolved she always wanted to be more than friends.

"The sun is about ready to set, we should start setting up the tent." Mike said.

"Oh, uh, yah we probably should set up." She said snapping out of her deep thought.

He noticed the stuttering and asked, "Lora, are you alright?"

"I am, I've just had a lot on my mind recently." She explained. A lot of it was mostly her recent dream fantasies and that heat season was very close.

They ended up setting up the tent and got into their sleeping bags.

"Good night Lora." Mike said.

"Night." Lora responded.

Instead of falling asleep, she just laid there thinking to herself. Heat season was not going to for her. From what she heard it wasn't easy to go through it without a mate. Especially if it's the first time. She just didn't know what to do when heat season finally came in 2 days.

"Why can't one of those fantasies be real?" She muttered to herself. The thought his tongue in her mouth, fondling her breasts, and pounding her until they climaxed, it was driving her crazy.

She felt a burning sensation in her core. At first she panicked, but she quickly figured out what was going on.

**Lemon is in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 Desperation

**Yay, new chapter, and thanks for all of the recovery wishes. Arms are done healing, my leg is about done, but I had to get the eye removed. Besides that everything going fine.**

Chapter 2, Desperation

Lora walked around trying to find somewhere far enough from the campground to be alone. After about a minute of walking she managed to find a small cliff overlooking the forest.

She sat down and muttered to herself, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

**Minor lemon warning.**

Another burning sensation came from her core again the moment she slipped her hand into her shorts and touched her womanhood. She imagined Mike rubbing and kissing as she slowly started to rub her folds already wet from the heat. It wasn't long until her nipples slowly erected out from underneath her fur. She slowly fondled one of her breasts with one hand while slowly rubbing her clit with her other, moaning louder then before to herself as the burning sensation came back. She got up and slipped the blue shorts off as she pressed her hand on the ground as she slowly lowered herself over the spike on her hand. Luckily the spike wasn't long enough to to hurt herself. She slowly moved up and down on the spike and grabbed her breast and started to squeeze it. Slowly increasing her speed she started to shake her breast and started to press and pinch her nipple.

All she she thought about Mike doing this to her. Lora wanted it more than ever. She couldn't take it anymore. Even just one night. Even if it was just one kiss, she was tired of waiting for it. She just wanted something. She needed anything. She began to cry out of the mixture of the heat, how hopeless it seemed with Mike, and the disgust of her masturbation. She felt that she was close and sped up even more as she kept on moaning to herself. She let out a massive moan as she felt her walls shutter as her fluids spilled on to her hand.

**Minor lemon over.**

Back at the tent Mike just laid there, staring at the roof of the tent thinking to himself. He didn't ask where she was going because he knew what was wrong. It was her heat season. The most akward part was that he was pretty sure that he was the only guy for miles because the entire time he was in this forest he hadn't seen a single pokémon. Not to mention that this was Lora's first heat.

He heard footsteps coming from outside of the tent and knew that Lora was coming back so he pretended that he was asleep. She was softly crying to herself when she came in and got in her sleeping bag. He would have been able to fall asleep if it wasn't for the overwhelming amount of the arousing scent filling the tent and Lora's sobs. He felt her paws grab on to his shirt and started to gently nudge and shake him awake. He sat up and looked at Lora's tear filled eyes as she hugged Mike tightly, bringing their heads over each other's shoulders.

"It hurts so much." she said as her tears ran down Mike's shirt.

"I know it does." he said hugging her back.

She continued crying, and a minute later Mike spoke again.

"I'm not going to judge you Lora. I know what heat does to pokémon, I can't imagine how painful it is but I know not yourself during it. I'm going to help you through this." he said and patted her back.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She barely made it through one day. She couldn't stand the thought of going through an entire week of heat.

"Please, just make it stop." Lora begged, "I can't take it anymore."

Mike just looked at her, shocked by the request.

"Please." She repeated.

He looked straight into her tear filled eyes.

"Just this once." He said hesitantly.

"Thank you." She said.

**Lemon warning.**

Lora laid down on the sleeping bag and held the pillow to her chest with her legs crossed as she took off the blue shorts.

"Please be gentle." She said.

"I will." Mike responded.

She watched him take his jeans off and blushed at the sight of the bulge in his boxers. He positioned himself above Lora as she slowly started to spread her legs, increasing the size of the blush on her face. Lora stared at Mike's eyes as she heard his boxers slide down his legs, afraid to look down. She let out a sharp moan as she felt Mike enter her, blush still growing. He continued to move in slowly until he hit something that made them both shutter.

Her hymen.

"Just warn before you do it." She said nervously.

"Ok, one... two...three!" Mike said and hilted.

Lora screamed both mentality and physically, and held on to Mike as hard as she could as she cried. The pillow luckily stopped her from impailing Mike whith her chest spike. The pain from her shattered hymen was too much. It felt worse than her heat.

Two minutes later her cries began to die down and her grip on Mike losen. She looked back up at Mike and gave him a shy nod to show him she was ready. He slowly moved back and forth in the beginning at what seemed to be a painful slow rate, but it wasn't a problem for long as he began to to move faster at pretty decent rate. The heat was telling her to moan while her will told her to hold it in. As soon as he hit her g-spot the last of her willpower was gone as she let out a sharp and loud moan. She moaned every time Mike ramed into her. She felt him tense up as as he started to to let out moans of his own.

"Lora, I'm getting close." He warned.

As soon as he said it Lora reached her climax. With one final thrust he pushed himself asfar in as he could and shot eight strings into her. It felt amazing to Lora. The combination of the warm feeling inside of her and her dissipating heat felt better than she could imagine. His arms and legs gave out as he fell on top of Lora. As Lora passed out she could have sworn Mike said something, but she fell asleep before she could hear it correctly.

**Lemon over.**

She woke up to feel her's and Mike's bodys pressed together with the pillow still between them. She saw Mike looking at her with a blush on his face, effectively making her do the same. She grabbed her shorts and ran out of the tent as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3 A Second Chance

**I'm excited and sorry for this taking so long to write, most of the delay was from legal issues with a car accident, but I'm back now. Anyways, the next chapter is going to show trailers for my two new storys, along with the information on how to vote for them. And without further to do, the final chapter.**

_Italics means telepathy._

Chapter 3, A Second Chance.

The last 2 days was painful for both Mike and Lora. They haven't said a word to each other since that night. Mike got back into the room he rented, threw his backpack on the ground and went into the bathroom. Lora stayed in the bed and rapped herself up in the covers. She couldn't stop remember that night. She just wanted anything but the days to go on like this.

Mike looked at himself in the mirror, thinking for some way fix what happened. It was just one mistake, but it was the worse one he could make. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to fix it. He left the bathroom and looked at Lora, who shyly buried her face into the covers. He sat on his own bed and faced Lora.

"Lora?" Mike asked. In response Lora brought her head out of the covers just enough so only her eyes shown.

"I'm sorry. None of this was your fault Lora, it's mine. You couldn't control yourself, but I could. I, I couldn't let you go on with your heat for a week. But, I... I just..." Mike stuttered while Lora sat up.

"That night, it felt like that," he paused and let out a sigh. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

_"NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FALT MIKE!"_ Lora yelled with him with her teapathy as she burst into tears and sat up on the bed. _"For nearly a year now all I ever wanted was a chance to feel like, like..."_ she looked up at Mike and finally brought herself to say it. _"To feel like you could be my mate."_ Lora finally said and began crying harder.

_"All of this was because I couldn't accept the fact that I'm a pokémon and your a human. And even if the heat didn't break me, I would have eventually broke."_ she finished.

The crying continued for about a minute until she felt Mike's arms wrap around her as she did the same, making sure that she didn't poke him with the chest spike.

_"I don't want things to go back to the way they were, and even if we could how can you still look at me the same way without remembering that you slept with a pokémon?"_ She said.

Mike tighten the hug and whispered into her ear, "I don't want to look at you the same way, because I don't care if your a pokémon anymore."

Before Lora could ask, something happened that she never thought would happen. Mike kissed her. She closed her eyes as her cheeks started to heat up as she gently pressed her lips against his, while she became nervous, but it felt different than her usual shyness, it felt nice in some way. She gently began to lean back on the bed, feeling one of Mike's hands on the side of her face. After laying down Lora's cheeks heated up once more as she took the kiss further by licking Mike's lips. As Mike opened his mouth in response, their tongues gently pressed together as they entered each other's mouth. As Lora felt his arms running across her back as her arms wraped around Mike's neck. Shortly after, the kiss finally broke, leaving the two of them staring in each other's ams.

_"I, I, um..."_ Lora stuttered and blushed as she grabbed one of Mike's hands and placed it on her breast and let it out, _"I want to do this, for real this time."_

**Lemon warning.**

Mike held the Lucario closely as they locked lips once more, but gave her breast a small squeeze this time. She gave out a small moan, creating a small opening in the kiss which Mike used to enter her mouth with his tongue . He grabbed her other breast with his free hand and pressed them together. Lora let out another moan as her cheeks and her crotch began to heat from the sensation of her breasts forming around her chest spike. Her nipples slowly erected out of the thin layer of cream fur as their mouths disconnected, with a thin string of saliva hung between them shining slightly in the moonlight. Mike face lowered until it was positioned above her right breast and gave her nipple a quick lick while squeezing her other breast harder then before as Lora let out another moan.

To Lora it just felt amazing to her. She wasn't even in heat and yet the foreplay already felt better than doing the real thing two days ago. It was going to be absolute heaven when foreplay was over. And her pelvis began to get soaked at the thought of what the end would felt like. She nearly screamed in pleasure as Mike's free hand slip into her shorts and brushed against her dripping cunt. When Mike's thumb brush brushed her clit her hips bucked forward from surprised, and began to droll when his fingers accidentally enter her and nail right into her g-spot. Moments later her whole body shook as she reached her climax, her fluids soaking Mike's hand and her own thighs.

About ten seconds later she started to recover from the orgasmic high, she started to blush even harder from the shamefully low stamina she just displayed. Now that she thought about it, the stamina boost was probably the only good thing that came out of the heat. She looked back up at Mike just as he finished licking his fingers clean.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and then wispered into her ear, "It thought that was amazing, your in for the best time of your life."

Lora shivered at the comment before seeing Mike unbutton his jeans and then pull them down, staring at his hard on pressing against his boxers. She slipped her shorts off, rolled over, and got on her hands and knees, giving him a perfect veiw of her lower lips. Most Lucarios put pride before anything else, but at this point she just didn't care. She just didn't care if it would hurt her pride. She just didn't care if people would think that it was disgusting that a pokémon like her would do this with Mike. She didn't care if she looked like an absolute slut. She wanted to do this for a long time, and she swore to Arceus that nothing was going to stop her from enjoying it this time. She felt his 8 inches press right against her dripping cunt.

_"OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS!"_ Lora screamed as her arms gave out when Mike directly hit her g-spot on the first thrust. He only just started and she was already in an eascasty. She laid in the bed drooling and panting with her ass in the air from the feeling of her slick and tight inner walls being stretch and rubbed by his member moving back and forth. It had bearly been a minute and she was already close, she just couldn't believe that it felt this good.

_"I'm-m-m... g-g-gonn-n-n-na..."_ she tried to finish the sentence but her mind was too clouded to even bother finishing it.

Her fluids spilled out once more as she reached her climax again soaking Mike's pelvis and the bedsheets below. She felt Mike pull out of her lower lips, but before she even got the chance to to calm down and ask, Mike turned her around and picked her up, positioning her right above his member.

_"Wait."_ she said before they started again.

Her hands reached down and grabbed Mike's shirt and pulled it off of him. He wasn't exactly toned but she could see faint outlines of his muscles and a six pack. While observing his fetures she started to retract her chest and hand spikes so that they could move on safely.

_" I'm ready." _Lora said as she wraped her arms around Mike's neck.

He pressed his member right against her dripping cunt and let her go, letting out a yelp as she fell onto him, his arms catching her an inch short from hilting her. Their lips locked again as he slowly began to bounce Lora up and down with her breasts squished against his chest without fear of the spike harming him. The bouncing gradually became faster and faster until the kiss finally broke from the need of air. Lora was already panting as she felt the pleasure start to build up, signifying her approaching climax. Mike pressed his face against one of her breasts and sucked on her nipple as a bead of pre slipped out, sending her over the edge and climaxed again.

Mike let her go as she fell back first onto the bed, babbling in a way even a pokémon wouldn't understand. Lora wanted to finish it now, because at this rate she was going to pass out before he reached his climax. She spread her soaked legs apart giving him a perfect veiw of her glistening slit.

_"Don't pull out this time."_ she said.

Mike wasted no time as slammed into her, hilting her all the way this time, pressing right against her cervix as another bead of pre slipped out, letting out a moan himself. She was just amazing, she was just so warm and slick. And Arceus, was she tight. How was it possible that he never felt this way about her before? Her slender frame, those aluring hips, her perfectly flat stomach, the way her cream colored breasts bounced every time their bodies connected, and the lustful half lidded red eyes. She was just beautiful. He felt himself pass the point of no return.

"I'm close." He warned.

Lora was close herself from the feeling of his member twitching inside of her from every new bead of pre. She mustered up all the energy inside of her to speak to him one last time.

_"I want you to fill me up with your warm, gooey, cum, and make, me, yours."_ Lora said in the most seductive tone she could.

And it set him off. He pushed himself as far as he could, grabed both of her breasts, kissed her, and came. The moment he shot out the first rope Lora climaxed for the fourth and final time her wall squeezing and shuttering around his member, milking him for all he's worth as her fluids spilled again. She moaned loudly into his mouth as she felt his member twitch and throb inside her, with every new rope coating the walls of her womb, eventually pooling up and slowly began to leak out. She laid in the bed unable to move in the eascasty. After he shot ten ropes deep into her, their kiss broke and fell to the right of Lora. She rolled over and cuddled up to him, and felt his arms wrap around her.

"Lu-cario." Lora said, too tired to use her teapathy.

Mike understood what she said even without the teapathy, "I love you too."

She kissed him one last time before they passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Epilog and Trailers

**Originally, I planned for this chapter just to be for the trailers for my two new storys, but I couldn't really figure out a good way to write them, so I'll just give you the summary's for them at the end. Two other things I'd like announce is that to vote for how I uploaded them, you need to go to my profile and vote for it at the top. The other is that there will be a sequel to Just One Mistake, so this isn't the last time you're going to see Mike and Lora. And without further to do, happy Halloween, and here's the epilog.**

_Itallics means telepathy._

Chapter 4, Epilog and Trailers.

Mike woke up to feel his arms wraped around Lora and an overwhelming smell, both which were clear evidence of the activities that happen last night.

He wispered into her ear, "Are you awake?"

_"Five more minutes."_ she responded without moving a muscle.

Mike let out a little chuckle as he pressed his lips against Lora's. He felt Lora's furry arms wraped around him as her mouth opened up, Mike doing the same same thing, there tongues gently brushing up to each other's. After a while the kiss broke, and left them staring at each other's eyes. Lora retracted her spikes and cuddled up to him.

"Why me?" Mike asked.

Lora looked up with a confused look on her face.

"What I mean is why do have feelings for me?" he explained.

_"Remember that week your friends Zach took care of his neighbor's Weavile?"_ she asked.

"Back when you were a Riolu?"

_"I saw them kiss. And before that, I never thought about having a mate. Much less having a human for a mate. I thought about it for weeks, of the kind of guy I wanted. And when you kissed me on my forehead on your 18th birthday, I just wanted to be with you."_

"That's why you evolved?" Mike realized.

She nodded.

"Do you know why I've never dated?" Mike asked.

She never put that much thought into it. She never heard Mike talk about having a girlfriend, much less dating in general, but she always assumed that he done something in terms of dating. Curiosity she shook her head.

"It's because none of the girls at my school were the kind I wanted to date. All my life I've wanted to date a girl like you. And that night you went in into heat, I realized that I cared about you too much to have another girl in my life. Just look at yourself. Your beautiful." he explained.

Lora hugged Mike and kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta take a shower." Mike said as he got up.

_"Would you mind a little company?"_ Lora asked seductively.

Mike looked back at her and smiled. It was going to be a long day.

**And now, for the trailers.**

**Mutual**

F Trainer x M Blaziken. A Blaziken who always kept his past a secret's trainer go's thew an unfortunate brake up. As his secret is revealed, they both start making choices that don't end up very well. Lemons.

**Accidents Happen**

M Trainer x F Zoroark. A Zoroark who always been attracted to her trainer, finally gets the chance to have a night with him. But when his girlfriend finds out, things start to go wrong. Lemons.


	5. I owe you all

I owe every an apology for not writing. When I first started to write, I just had an idea in my head and thought I would just post it. I never thought that 30 people would be interested in this, and I was just shocked to see that Itzmeall favorited this. He has a story with 300 followers! I've been through a lot with college and eyes surgery for the past months, I just forgot about the people who I owe another story to. I may not have an idea for the sequel, but I made a promise, I have to keep it. Thank you all for sticking with me, and any ideas for the sequel would be appreciated. And I'd like to thank spudbud16 for PMing me about this.

**Thank you, -Arkos455 **


	6. S2 trailer

**Just a minor trailer for the sequel, and the 10,000 veiw milestone.**

She laid her head on Mike's shoulder as she talked to him.

"_I just want to know who they are, and why they would abandon me._" she said.

"I've been wondering that for as long as I've known you." Mike responded as he held her tightly.


	7. S2 Chapter 1 A Haunting Past (Update)

**I want you all to know that I've learned that so, just so many people took the time out of their day to read this. For more than half a year people have waited for my story, and they stuck through it. I want to take the time to meet all of you, maybe have a Q and A, and I want to know how this is a good story, because all I want to do is make it better. But now that summer is here, I can give it my all trying to write this. For the Q and A, just Pm me, I'll respond. I will gladly take request and help with the story.**

She laid her head on Mike's shoulder as she talked to him.

"_I just want to know who they are, and why they would abandon me._" she said.

"I've been wondering that for as long as I've known you." Mike responded as he held her tightly.

"_Mike? Do you think I could just go into the forest alone for a few days?_" she asked, looking up at him.

"I... why?" Mike asked with a puzzled look.

"_I just want to do it, to try to clear my mind. I don't know why, I just want to feel free and wild, but I can't feel like that when you're around._" Lora sighed.

"I know there are moments that I just want to escape it all Lora. Just promise me you'll be back in four days." Mike yawned, planting a soft kiss on Lora's forehead.

"_I promise.~_" Lora said, as they fell back asleep few seconds later.


	8. The Sequel

The Sequel will **not **be continued on my account.

It will be posted by him.

u/5746256/


End file.
